Pumps may be used for a variety of purposes, including biological purposes. For example, manual or battery-powered vacuum pump systems may be used for expressing and collecting milk. Vacuum pump systems may also be used for negative-pressure wound therapy to provide reduced pressure at a wound site to facilitate healing.